1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets and braces for supporting pipes and the like and particularly to such hangers for securely gripping and supporting pipes in a fixed relationship to a supportive surface.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to affix a faucet to an exterior wall, or other exterior mounting surface of a home or other building structure such that water or other liquid may be conveyed from a source interior to the building and made available for exterior use through the faucet. To accomplish this, the faucet is coupled to an interior liquid conveying pipe through the exterior wall or mounting surface. Such faucets must be installed on the exterior of the building and securely affixed to and supported from the wall or other mounting surface to insure proper operation.
A common means of supporting a faucet securely against an exterior mounting surface is a support flange. Typical support flanges include a central opening through which an end of the faucet is passed. On either side of the central opening are smaller openings through which screws or other fastening means may be passed in order to secure the flange to the exterior wall.
One disadvantage of this method of supporting a faucet is the tendency of the fastening means to loosen and in some cases separate from the flange itself, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the flange. As a result the faucet may become loose or unstable.